Fang's Nightmare
by ZuriaMaylin-MoreSincereThanMax
Summary: We ran into other flying mutants. One of them was a traitor. One of them turned in Fang. Fang didn't make it out in one piece, but he did manage to live. Based on a violent dream I had.
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me in a dream. A really violent dream, but still.

Chapter 1:

None of this would've happened if we'd just stayed in the air like I'd _suggested._ But since I'm the only one who really likes flying over a bunch of fast food places at dinnertime, Fang got kidnapped.

So, in case you didn't already know, I'm Max. Me and my little family of five other kids are on the run from these insane "scientists" that we call Whitecoats. They're pretty annoyed that we all ditched them four years ago (Ha! That's what you _get_ for taking us away from our parents!), and they're now sending Erasers after us.

We are 98% human, 2% bird. The Erasers are part human, part wolf, with wings sewn on. They're pretty much like flying Frankensteins.

My flock is made up of me (14), Fang (14), Iggy (14), Nudge (11), Gazzy (don't ask—oh, and he's 8), and Angel (6).

Anyway, so we were on the run, flying fast and far away from Los Angeles, where the Erasers had last attacked us. It had been five minutes, and we'd made it to some tiny town in the Inland Empire. Except, it was a tiny town with three _other_ mutants.

Other _avian_ mutants.

Um…

I know, right? I'd be _insane_ not to be suspicious! So I decided to pretend to accept them and then find out why they were here.

"Hey," one of them said. It was a girl—she had blond hair and gray-blue eyes, and her smile was awesome. She seemed like the kind of girl who was always happy.

"Hi," I said back.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked. And if this statement confuses you, here's a newsflash: Iggy's blind.

"There's new people, Ig," Nudge told him. "Three of 'em."

Iggy turned around to give me a confused look, but then he decided against it.

"So…you're running from the Whitecoats too?" asked the only boy with them: he had black hair and beautiful chocolate colored eyes that glinted in the sun. He looked Asian.

"Um…yeah," I said, glancing at Fang for backup. He grinned wickedly.

Angel flew as close to me as she could—our wings are larger than our arms, so she had a tough time trying to hold mine. She had to give up.

"Oh," he said.

You know, I have no idea if meeting other avian/human mutants is awkward. Maybe because I never _have_ met other avian/human mutants!

Gah!


	2. Chapter 2

Opa! I have a review!

**Whisper 13** says…

_Really good._

Thanks, Fang.

Chapter 2:

Angel bonded instantly with them—names being Alice (blonde), Oliver (the guy), and Gwen (the other girl)

Alice loved to read books, and she carried one in her backpack everywhere she went. I'm all, _You can carry it, you can keep it. Don't ask us to carry it for you._

But then, she got Nudge totally hooked on _The Hunger Games_. I read a page of that and I was all, _Whoa! Dead people! I need to read this…_ and then I never did.

Oliver was super cool. He liked all the same things Fang did—not talking, wearing black, and general silence. He was easy to deal with.

Gwen, however, was standoffish, rude, and a typical Whitecoat trap. I had an eye on her the whole time she was talking to Gazzy, which he made sure wasn't a long time.

Seeing as how our flock had now reached NINE flying mutant bird kids, the Erasers' should've been there in a matter of seconds.

Well, when I say it like that…

No, they were. Them and their horrible _guns._ Alice pulled the youngest kids away from the fighting—which I hated, since it was generally considered my job—which I also hated, until someone tried to take it from me. Oliver began kicking major butt—_Oh, yeah, we're definitely keeping that kid around._ Gwen…where did Gwen go?

I spotted her, her dark brown wings moving up and down as she hovered, slightly apart from all the fighting. I was about to ask her what she was doing when a sharp pain was felt slightly behind my ear, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! The people reviewing are no longer just anonymous! Or…one person…

Sigh. I've been having a really bad week, so please review to make me happy.

Chapter 3:

Okay, so I said in the beginning that it was Fang who was kidnapped. He was, I swear. Just…I was too. I'll bet you never thought that was possible. Well, thank you for believing all my tales of endless leader awesomeness, but most of them were little white lies.

Ouch. The truth really _does_ hurt.

Or maybe that's the bump we went over in the road just then. I heard myself moan. And then I almost groaned. (Ha ha, I _never_ noticed that those two words rhymed. I'm sarcastic, you idiot.) I almost groaned because I was moaning. And Fang could _hear_ it. I knew he could because he was looking at me all—

_**Scared?**_

Now I know it has to be bad. Because Fang is never scared. _Never. _Unless it's of Gazzy eating chili.

"Max," he muttered. "Please be okay. Please."

I blinked and sat up. "Fang?" He pulled me into a tight hug, and it was all I could do not to cry. And, trust me on this, it takes a lot to make me cry. I must have been in pretty bad shape.

Considering I was being taken to the School, I wouldn't say that it wasn't out of the question.

Heck, considering I was Maximum Freaking Ride (betcha didn't know that was my middle name), I wouldn't say it was too far-fetched.

It didn't take long for me to actually break down in tears, a fact I never would have willingly told anyone, except if I was back on Valium, which doesn't count as willingly. Ever. Under any circumstances. _There is no way._

"Shh," he told me, whispering into my hair, which all you Twilight fans would agree is about the most sweetest thing ever, but right then, it seemed like he was executing me—acknowledging I was crying, geez. And, also, I would never agree with you on the sweetest thing ever, because you're all Twilight fans and I am required by law to disagree with ALL of you. Except on the decision between Edward and Jacob. TEAM EDWARD FTW!

Sorry. I'm off topic again, aren't I?

_Why, yes, Max, you are._

Leave it to the Voice to interrupt at the most inopportune of moments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg, thank you SO much, ABC. I love you like a sister, and this just proves how epic you are. If I had any doubts…well, they're gone now…**

**Anyways…**

Chapter 4:

It's so quiet now. Without Max or Fang, I can't help but marvel at how silent conversations are. Well, conversations with Fang were usually silent, but Max is gone and now Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel are all looking to me.

I can feel their eyes on me.

I keep wondering how Max managed it—everybody looking at you like they're expecting you to _do_ something when all you want to do is sit down and never move again and you're tired and sad and you're wondering what the right thing would be…

And then imagine all that _blind._

It really snaps everything into perspective, so to speak.

"Oh God," Nudge mumbled. "Oh God oh God oh God. They took Fang. And Max. Oh God."

"Land," I said. "Let's land and regroup." That's what I missed—the old Max vibe we got when she needed to land. We all just got this…feeling and we'd all land in the same place. But me, no, I have to do this manually.

There was a big, dark forest. Don't ask me how I know it was dark. It just sounded good, okay, to call it dark. And Angel huddled next to me, so she must have been scared.

"Report," I said, fighting tears. Max did this a lot.

"Bloody nose," Nudge said. "I'm okay."

"Good," Gazzy said.

Angel curled up tighter next to me.

Alice and Oliver got the idea, and they were fine. Gwen stayed silent.

"Gwen?" I inquired.

When she answered, I swear I could hear her smile. "Yeah. I'm fine."

She was more than fine.


	5. Author's Note

**Stop asking me to update when I CLEARLY have no ideas. Writer's block sucks. Writer's block for about two months sucks even more. And it doesn't help when you're all asking me to update every two seconds! Stop it, I swear! I am going to get unicorns from Nico in a few moments...when he replies to my PM...**


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you anonymous reviewer. I now know what I can do. THANK YOU!

Chapter 5:

"Where's Max?" Iggy flinches visibly. "Where's Fang?" That one's almost worse. "Iggy?"

Iggy shakes his head and grimaces at me. "I don't know, Angel. At the School, maybe."

I can only imagine the stuff that's happening to Max and Fang right now. I try hard not to cry—I've never seen her do that, therefore it can't be a good thing. I walk over to Nudge and bury my face in her. "Shh, Angel," she tells me, and I can hear her voice shaking. "Shh."

"We're going to help them, right?" I look up; it's Gazzy who spoke. "I mean, they'd do the same thing for us. They have."

"You're right!" I say. "We have to help them."

Iggy shakes his head. "You're all too young. And I'm blind. There's never been a situation like this. And they're pretty good about saving themselves."

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. "What if they can't, Ig? Hmm? What then?"

Iggy stared straight ahead, which I thought was funny because he couldn't see anything. He didn't say anything.

"Well?"

Iggy looked at me. "You're so naïve, Angel. Let's leave it like that."

Nudge apparently knew what he was talking about. Her hands flew to cover her mouth. "You're not serious!" she yelled. "You're just giving up?"

"NO!" Gazzy caught on. "You can stay here if you want, but I'm going to help Max." He spread his wings and took off, and I tapped Iggy's hand to let him know that I did the same thing. A few minutes later, Nudge caught up with us.

"Nice going, guys," she said sarcastically.

"Who's leading us?" I asked.

Gazzy nodded. "I came up with the idea," he suggested.

"Fine," I said, and flew on in silence.


End file.
